Sugar (Total Drama)
Sugar was a contestant and the one of the secondary antagonists of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Coverage In "So, Uh This is My Team?", Sugar becomes a member of Waneyihtam Maskwak (Cree for Confused Bears), after her parachute malfunctions. When her team was participating in the house-building challenge, she fights with Ella over the glitter. As time was running out, she, Ella and Beardo go with Leonard's idea on building a wizard's tower, which collapses. When her team gets sent to elimination, she gets the second-to-last marshmallow. In "I Love You, Grease Pig", she develops a crush on Leonard. During the challenge, Team Maskwak tries to choose someone for competing in last obstacle course. Shawn claims that Sugar is a perfect candidate, due to her experience with pigs on a farm. However, Sugar disagrees, saying that they have a wizard on their team, which annoys Dave, who thinks that Sky should go last in the challenge. Even though her team is in the lead, she refuses to give the pig to Ella, who sings as a way to complete the challenge. This action made Sugar hate Ella even more. When Leonard got eliminated at the elimination ceremony, Sugar felt disappointed. In "Twinning Isn't Everything", when Shawn comes back to cave with food, Sugar jumps on him, being very happy about the food he brought. When Ella tries to thank him with a song, Sugar stuffs a pear in her mouth to make her stop. During the challenge, a snake wants to attack Sugar, but she uses it to wash her face, before throwing it at Rodney, who was about to throw a balloon at her. She later tries to attack someone, before realizing that this is Ella. They team up, but Sugar grows annoyed at Ella trying to become her friend, and tackles her into the bush. Later, Ella and Sugar walk together again, until the former starts singing and Sugar calls Chris, yelling that Ella is singing again, together making enough noise for Jasmine to hear them, as she takes them both out of the challenge. When Chris comes to see what's up, Sugar tells him about Ella's singing, but he states that as long as Ella gets hurt for doing it, he's fine with that. Team Maskwak eventually wins the challenge. In "I Love You, I Love You Knots", Ella saves a place for Sugar to sit on the end of the log, but she tackles Ella to the ground, thinking it's her plan to make Sugar have less screen time. During the "Truth or Scare" challenge, when Rodney has to pick the most attractive girl on the island, he decides to pick someone so deranged that they will know it is a joke. Sugar then tells everyone that it is obviously her, to which Rodney agrees, shocking his team. Sugar then says that Clucky is lying, which leads Waneyihtam Maskwak to be shocked as well. Ella tries to cheer her up, saying that Rodney thinks she is second prettiest, which angers Sugar even more. Later on when Chris asks Ella what she'd change about herself, if she could, she answers that she would change whatever it is that keeps her and Sugar from becoming friends, which angers Sugar as Ella used "pageant talk", making Dave and Shawn hold her to prevent Ella from being hurt. Chef then gives Sugar a tarantula, which she eats, despite the dare only being to pet it. Chris counts it nevertheless. Eventually, Sugar's team wins, and she's safe. Sugar once again rudely dismisses Ella's wishes to talk to her in "A Blast from the Past", stating that she won't listen to whatever she has to says. After being annoyed with her poem, she improvises one of her own with malicious intent to Ella. She believes that Topher was starting a competition to make up words. She complains about losing their swimwear, which she wanted to use to showoff, and attempts to drown Ella after her enthusiasm to see it. Sugar goes up against Samey in the second round, and beats her with the stick easily, only to be knocked into the water by a grizzly bear. She laughs at Ella's electrocution, and claims that it was the best day ever for her. In the final round, she easily wins against Samey after she was distracted by Amy, winning the challenge for her team. In "Mo Monkeys, Mo Problem", Sugar plays a huge role in Ella's elimination. When Ella reveals her heart is broken by Dave's attraction for Sky, Sugar laughs devilishly hearing her pain, which makes everybody out there to notice and glaring madly at Sugar, which stops her from laughing. She manipulates her into singing in order to free Dave from the bear's affections, which she actually does, after being assured by the others that no one will tell Chris anything. She later sends an anonymous note to Chris, revealing that Ella sang, which cause in her elimination, even if Max should be the one who is going home. In Hurl and Go Seek, Sugar is the only one that seems to be excited for the first part of the challenge - drinking a long-expired "juggy chug." She is the only one that appears to not mind its gross contents, and even sings the juggy chug theme song before downing her drink, earning her immunity as well as making her "it" for the next part of the challenge, which was a game of hide and seek. As she was waiting for the other contestants to hide, she drank all the remaining juggy chugs. After getting hit by Dave's shoe, she finds Dave and encourages him to show her Sky's hiding spot as well. After Max and Scarlett run into the group and they all begin to feel sick, the five of them search for Jasmine and Shawn. After finding them, Sugar leads the group while climbing up the tree both were hiding, and is kicked down by Shawn along with the others once they nearly get both. In Pahk'd With Talent, the episode opens up with Sugar attempting to club Sky with a wooden stick, but after Sky wakes up, she disappears. Sugar reveals in the confessional that she wasn't actually going to hit Sky, and she just wanted to frighten her to throw her off her game for the challenge. During the hurdle race, Sugar collects all the hurdles instead of jumping over them due to her believing that that was the goal of the hurdle race, but finishes after Shawn and Sky. During the second challenge, Sugar was very far behind Sky and Shawn due to her climbing the tree slower and her believing that there was something such as a bus stop at the top of the tree. However, once she gets to the top and realizes there is nothing there, the tree starts to shake and she is flung straight to the finish line. In the final part of the challenge, Sugar's talent is "craptry," a mixture of country and rap, which did not go well with any of the judges. This caused Sugar to be eliminated, and after she was shot out of the cannon of shame, she yells "I'm coming wizard!" In Lies, Cries and One Big Prize, Sky and Shawn seem disgusted when they see Sugar's picture before they choose their helpers in the challenge. Allies *Leonard Enemies *Clucky *Dave *Ella *Jasmine *Samey *Scarlett *Shawn *Sky *Topher Gallery Illmissyouwizard.PNG|Sugar misses Leonard. Sugar's Evil Grin.png|Sugar's Evil Grin Sugarisfinallyeliminated.png|Sugar in the Cannon of Shame Sugaraudition.png|Sugar's audition tape Sugarrotation.png Trivia *She is an amalgam of Toddlers and Tiaras and Here Comes Honey Boo Boo cast members Alana "Honey Boo-Boo" Thompson and her mother, June "Mama June" Shannon. *According to her audition tape, she works at a restaurant called Darwin's Food Safari. *She and Scarlett are the eighth and ninth main villains of the Total Drama series, after Heather, Justin, Courtney, Alejandro, Scott, Lightning, and Mal. *Sugar is the second contestant to have the word "Queen" in her label. The first being Heather who is labeled "The Queen Bee". **Oddly enough, both have a conflict with a princess. **They also placed third in their debut season. *Sugar is one of 5 contestants to live on a farm. The other 4 are Beth, Ezekiel, Rodney, and Scott. Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Jerks Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Liars Category:Egomaniacs Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Bullies Category:Greedy Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Teenage Villains Category:In love villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Comedic Villains Category:Siblings Category:Singing Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cheater Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Envious Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Psychopath Category:Bludgeoners Category:Archenemy Category:Secondary Villains